Cerámica china
La cerámica china es una forma de arte desarrollada desde el paleolítico, pueden ser Las primeras cerámicas en la civilización, de una antigüedad que oscila entre 17,500 a 18,300 ac. como las recién descubiertas en las cuevas de Yuchanyan'Oldest pottery' found in China o la del tazón encontrado en la cueva de Xianrendong, en la provincia de Jiangxi . Generalidades .]] Principalmente conocida por su porcelana, de la cual son sus inventores, y por toda su larga tradición de técnicas, innovaciones y esmaltes. La cultura Yangshao sobre 4000 años a. c.Découverte des plus anciens tessons de poterie en Chine es la primera que forja el gran nombre de los ceramistas chinos, aunque muchos años antes ya nos dan muestras excelentes las culturas de Cishan en Hebei y Peiligang en Henan He Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 19 . En la época del neolítico, después de la cultura Yanshao la cultura Majiayao de Longshan demuestran la aparición del torno, indispensable para realizar algunas piezas del prestigio del tipo cáscara de huevo Tour de potier et céramiques « coquille d'œuf » dans la culture de Longshan. Los jarrones "azul y blanco", que aparecen bajo la dinastía mongol Yuan, se desarrollará plenamente en el marco de la Ming y de nuevo en el comienzo de la dinastía Qing durante el reinado del Emperador Kangxi. Bajo la dinastía Qing se desarrollan las porcelanas de la « familia rose » y la « familia verde », bien conocidas en Occidente. La cerámica y porcelana china tuvo una gran influencia en el desarrollo de técnicas y estilos en Corea, Japón y Europa. Técnicas de fabricación de la cerámica en china Bajo la denominación del término general de cerámica se agrupan objetos que se diferencian sensiblemente unos de otros, en la composición de su base, barro de baja, gres, porcelana, la cubierta que los acompañan, o la cocción a la cual se han elaborado, temperatura de cocción, atmósfera, oxidación o reducción Técnicas de fabricación de las cerámicas , «El hueso de la cerámica », según los chinos]] , « la carne de la porcelana », es un feldespato.]] Las cerámicas chinas están realizadas con diversos elementos mezclados en proporciones variadas. Estos elementos juegan cada uno un papel diferente en los resultados finales Cécile et Michel Beurdeley, ''La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 287 et 288. Dependiendo de los elementos utilizados (sílice cuarzo, caolín, óxido de hierro..), del grado de pureza, de sus proporciones y de la temperatura de cocción determina el tipo de resultado, obtendremos así, gres, porcelana. La tierra cocida (陶, táo ) se obtiene a partir de arcillas impuras. El gres (瓷, cí) es una cerámica dura, que vitrifica a altas temperatura, et obtenue en ajoutant à l'argile des matières feldspathiques fusibles, pour permettre cette vitrification. Le petuntse, qui est une roche feldspathique, mélangé avec de la potasse (fondant), va lui-même fondre pour venir enrober les particules réfractaires du kaolin. Le nom de ce feldspath est le baidunzi (chinois : 白墩子 ; pinyin : báidūnzi), rendu en français par « petuntse ». La porcelana (瓷, cí, el termino es el mismo en chino para designar el gres y la porcelana) es una variedad de gres. La porcelana permite obtener paredes muy finas y translúcidas. Le kaolin, quant à lui, est une sorte d'argile, blanche, friable, dont la source la plus connue est la colline de Gao-ling, au nord de Jingdezhen ; compuesto de alúmina (40%), de sílice (46%) y de agua (14%). Los ceramistas chinos consideran « El caolín y el petuntse son los huesos y la carne de la porcelna sont les os et »Deux lettres écrites par le Père François Xavier d'Entrecolles (Ceramics Today.com) - Voir partie de la lettre. Composition chimique À la différence de ce que l'on connait en Europe, où existe une différence tranchée entre la faïence d'une part, et la porcelaine — d'origine chinoise — de l'autre, la distinction est beaucoup moins nette en Chine, car la céramique chinoise n'a cessé d'évoluer depuis ses débuts, des premières terres cuites jusqu'aux porcelaines les plus fines. En Chine, le terme 瓷, cí (porcelaine) désigne traditionnellement les céramiques cuites à haute température, ce qui inclut ce qui en Europe pourrait être considéré comme un grès, car non translucide. Un tableau des principaux éléments chimiques contenus dans quelques céramiques typiques permet de mieux comprendre les caractéristiques de chacuneCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 287 et 288 : Ce tableau permet de tirer quelques conclusions : * la véritable rupture est entre les poteries Shang (entre 1767 et 1122 avant Jésus-Christ, dates traditionnelles) et les proto-céladons Zhou (entre 1046 et 256 avant Jésus-Christ), beaucoup plus qu'entre ces mêmes proto-céladons Zhou et les porcelaines Ming (de 1368 à 1644 après Jésus-Christ) ; * cette rupture se caractérise d'abord et avant tout par la baisse des impuretés : l'oxyde de fer (dont l'élimination permet l'obtention d'une pâte blanche), et les autres éléments, qui comprennent en particulier le manganèse, la magnésie, la chaux (qui est également un fondant) et des déchets divers ; * l'autre élément important est l'augmentation du taux de silice lorsqu'on va vers les céladons et les porcelaines. Le taux d'alumine (contenu dans le kaolin, par exemple) est en augmentation, mais faible. Enfin, le taux de potasse (le fondant) est stable. Les Chinois sont donc fondés à considérer que certains proto-céladons sont bien des porcelaines : c'est en réalité très tôt, à partir de la dynastie des Han de l'est, aux alentours du , que sont apparues les céramiques considérées aujourd'hui par la majorité des experts comme les premières porcelaines véritables. Glaçure, couverte et émaux La glaçure est une matière vitreuse qui enrobe la poterie pour lui permettre d'être imperméable aux liquides ; les glaçures chinoises sont obtenues par un mélange de silice et de plomb, mélange dans lequel le plomb se comporte comme un fondant. La glaçure peut être colorée avec des oxydes métalliques. Les principaux oxydes métalliques utilisés dans les glaçures sont l'oxyde de cuivre (qui donne une couleur verte, bleu turquoise, ou même rouge, selon les conditions de cuisson), l'oxyde de cobalt, qui donne un bleu plus ou moins vif, l'oxyde de fer, qui donne du rouge ; d'autres couleurs sont obtenues grâce à l'or (rose), au titane (jaune), au manganèse (violet). La couverte est également une matière vitreuse, destinée à enrober grès et porcelaines. On l'obtient à partir du feldspath mêlé à des cendres végétales (potasse). Tout comme la glaçure, la couverte peut être colorée par des oxydes métalliques. La glaçure et la couverte sont souvent posées sur un engobe, qui est une fine couche d'argile, crue ou mélangée à des colorants, appliquée sur le corps, pour en masquer les imperfections ou servir de fond à un décor peintCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, page 288 . Les émaux sont des enduits vitreux que l'on applique sur des céramiques, ou sur des métaux. Leur composition, en Chine tout au moins, est proche de celle des glaçures, mais elle fait appel à une proportion encore plus élevée de plomb, qui augmente la fluidité de l'émail. Températures et modes de cuisson Une céramique peut être cuite de deux manières différentes : * soit en oxydation : dans ce cas, le feu est clair, car l'oxygène alimente le four en abondance ; * soit en réduction : dans ce cas, le four est très peu alimenté en oxygène ; le four s'emplit alors d'oxyde de carbone, qui cherche à se transformer en gaz carbonique en prenant l'oxygène de l'oxyde de fer éventuellement contenu dans la pâte. La terre cuite est cuite à basse température, aux alentours de 600° à 800°C. L'oxyde de fer qu'elle peut contenir donnera à la terre cuite une coloration rouge si elle est cuite en oxydation, et grise si elle est cuite en réduction. Le grès (ou la porcelaine) tire sa dureté et sa faible porosité de la fusion de la silice contenue dans la pâte. Mais cette fusion ne se produit qu'au delà de °C. Des grès ont ainsi été obtenus en Chine dès la dynastie des Shang, ce qui fait que les Chinois considéraient que les Shang avaient déjà découvert le secret de la porcelaine. Mais il s'agit là en fait d'un grès imparfait, d'une texture relativement grossière, encore assez loin de ce que nous considérons comme une porcelaine, même si elle en est chimiquement assez proche. Quant aux fours utilisés pour la cuisson, il en existait de nombreux typesHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 337 . Parmi les plus importants, on connait les fours longyao (« four dragon » ; chinois : 龙窑 ; pinyin : lóngyáo) : ils furent utilisés dès l'époque Shang dans la province du Zhejiang, et devinrent dès lors très populaires dans le sud de la Chine. Il s'agit de fours construits sur une pente de 8 à 20 degrés, de très grande taille, puisqu'ils avaient souvent de 30 à 80 mètres de largeur, et de grande capacité. Ces fours longyao étaient chauffés au bois, et pouvaient atteindre des températures dépassant °C. Les fours mantouyao (« four miche » ; chinois : 馒头窑 ; pinyin : mántouyáo) furent eux aussi utilisés dès l'époque Shang dans les plaines centrales de la Chine ; ils s'étendirent ensuite au nord de la Chine, où il furent couramment utilisé. Il s'agissait de fours alimentés au charbon, qui pouvaient aller jusqu'à °C dans une atmosphère réductrice. À la différence des fours longyao cependant, leur capacité était assez limitée. Les premières poteries (néolithique, Shang, Zhou, Royaumes Combattants, Qin) Les premières poteries dignes de ce nom par leur qualité esthétique apparaissent en Chine dans le bassin du Fleuve jaune (Huang He) et dans la province du Gansu vers avant Jésus-Christ. La culture de Yangshao, dans le Henan, commença par fabriquer de nombreuses jarres assez rustiques entre et avant Jésus-Christ, ornées de motifs de cordage et de nattes. Plus tard, cette même culture a produit dans le Gansu de beaux vases en céramique ornés de motifs géométrique noirs sur fond brun rougeâtre. Une évolution de la culture de Yangshao est la culture de Majiayao (3800 - 2000 avant Jésus-Christ), dans le Gansu. Dans le Shandong, loin du Gansu, ont été découvertes les céramiques de la culture de Longshan, plus récente, et qui est probablement un prolongement de la culture de Yangshao. Ce sont des vases aux formes variées et élégantes. Ce n'est que vers le milieu de la période de Yangshao que les potiers ont commencé à utiliser des tours lents pour mieux façonner le col de leur vases. Mais il a fallu attendre la période Longshan pour que le tour soit utilisé pour façonner entièrement les vasesCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, page 15. La cuisson de ces poteries a commencé par se faire à four ouvert, donc en oxydation, ce qui explique la couleur rougeâtre des premières poteries de Yangshao. Lors de la culture de Longshan en revanche, la cuisson en réduction est apparu, se traduisant par des céramiques dont le corps est grisCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 11 à 16. La céramique de la dynastie Shang, qui règna de 1767 à 1122 avant Jésus-Christ selon les dates traditionnelles, resta dans la continuité des céramiques de Longshan ; elle chercha cependant à rapprocher peu à peu la forme et l'aspect des vases de céramique de ceux des vases de bronzeCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 23 à 34. Dès cette époque, les Shang connaissent le kaolin, et cuisent les poteries blanches ainsi obtenues à haute température, jusqu'à ° C. Mais faute de savoir utiliser dans le bon dosage les fondants indispensables, les poteries ainsi obtenues restent tout d'abord poreuses et très fragiles. Puis les Shang arrivent à améliorer encore le fonctionnement de leurs fours jusqu'à obtenir un grès véritable, même s'il reste très grossier. Puis la dynastie des Zhou (de 1046 à 256 avant Jésus-Christ) remplace celle des Shang, et apporte un certain nombre d'innovations, dont l'une des plus marquantes sera la fabrication de briques et de tuilesCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 35 à 46. Les poteries elles-mêmes restent très proches de celles façonnées par les Shang. Cependant, les techniques de purification de l'argile font des progrès considérables, et on voit apparaître des « proto-céladons », ou des « proto-porcelaines » (yuanshici) qui annoncent les pièces de ce type que l'on trouvera sous les HanHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 32 . Les Royaumes Combattants, période de division qui succède à la dynastie des Zhou, prolongent et consolident les techniques déjà en place, et mettent au point une innovation importante en découvrant les glaçures plombifères, formées d'un mélange de minerai de plomb, de silice, et de calcaire. Ce mélange coule sur l'objet pour former une couverte, à une température assez basse (entre 600 et 800° C) ; on apprend même à cette époque à ajouter au mélange de l'oxyde de cuivre, qui donne alors une glaçure verte légèrement bleutée. Enfin, c'est de la dynastie des Qin que date l'immense armée de guerriers de terre cuite de Qin Shi Huang Di, enterrée dans les environs de Xi'an, non loin du mausolée souterrain de l'empereur Qin. Céramiques Han Les Han régnèrent sur la Chine de 206 avant Jésus-Christ à 220 après Jésus-Christ. Exploitant la découverte de la glaçure plombifère faite lors des Royaumes Combattants, ils réussirent à produire des vases de grès Hu, recouverts d'une glaçure, et qui sont considérés comme des « proto-céladons »Cécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 47 à 62. Après de long débats scientifiques, les experts chinois considèrent aujourd'hui que c'est sous la dynastie des Han de l'Est que sont apparues les toutes premières porcelaines véritables ; pour cela, ils ont mis au point une batterie de critères faisant intervenir la température de cuisson (1260° à 1300°C), la proportion de kaolin (30% à 60%), le taux d'oxyde de fer (moins de 1,7%), le taux de porosité (0,6%), le taux d'absorption (0,3%), l'aspect translucide (jusqu'à 5 à 8 mm), ou encore la résonance aux chocsHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 39 Le découverte par l'Europe du siècle des porcelaines « coquille d'œuf » des Qing conduit sans doute à associer en Occident la finesse des parois et la notion même de porcelaine ; une porcelaine véritable des Han de l'est pourrait donc avoir des glaçures ou un corps trop épais pour que nous la percevions comme une porcelaine, dont elle aura cependant les caractéristiques. Mais la grande majorité des céramiques Han que l'on a trouvées étaient des terres cuites, telles que des vases lian pour y mettre des cosmétiques, ou des tuiles de toit décorées, et plus encore des céramiques provenant de tombes. En effet, les tombes Han regorgeaient d'objets funéraires (mingqi), dans le Hebei, ou dans le Gansu : on y a retrouvé des chariots, des objets précieux en bronze, en or, en laque ou en jade, et bien sûr des figurines de terre cuite décrivant le monde quotidien sous toutes ses formes : personnages, parfois très réalistes, tour de guet à étages, pouvant atteindre un mètre de haut, ou modèle de palais en terre cuite, chars à bœufs et autres statuettes de toutes sortes : poules, canard, chiens, etc. Trois Royaumes, Jin, Dynasties du Nord et du Sud, Sui Lors de la période d'anarchie qui succède aux Han, avec les Trois Royaumes, puis les Six Dynasties (ou dynasties du sud et du nord), le chaos n'est guère propice à l'évolution des techniques. Cependant, les premiers céladons apparaissent avec les céramiques de Yue yao, ainsi que dans d'autres régions de Chine. La dynastie Sui ne dura que 37 ans, de 581 à 618, mais elle eut le mérite de restaurer l'unité de la Chine et de préparer par conséquent l'arrivée des Tang et de la période de prospérité qui allait s'ensuivre. Les poteries de la dynastie des Sui annoncent d'ailleurs celles de l'époque Tang ; on y retrouve en particulier des yong (statuettes funéraires) de femmes ou de cavaliers d'un style proche de ce qu'on trouvera sous les Tang, et recouverte d'une glaçure blanche ou paille, rarement rehaussé d'un décor rouge, vert, noir ou jauneHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 51 . Céramiques Tang La dynastie Tang (618 - 907) fut un « âge d'or » dont le dynamisme ouvrit largement le monde chinois sur l'extérieur, en développant considérablement la route de la soie, ainsi que les relations avec l'Asie centrale et la Perse. L'art de la céramique Tang commença à s'exporter largement, et parfois fort loin, jusqu'en Égypte et même au KényaHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 52 . Cette période a vu apparaître les céramiques bien différentes d'aspect que sont les xing et les sancai, mais de grand intérêt dans les deux cas. La porcelaine fine se développe et est de plus en plus appréciée. L'une des premières mentions de porcelaines par un étranger fut faite par un voyageur arabe dans la Chine des Tang, qui écrivait : Les Arabes connaissaient fort bien le verre et sa fabrication, et ce voyageur était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce qu'il connaissait sous le nom de verre. Grâce à l'oxyde de cobalt, les Tang expérimentèrent aussi un tout nouveau style de céramique qui connaîtra un grand succès sous les dynasties Yuan, Ming et Qing, les céramiques « bleu et blanc » : en 1977, puis en 1983, on en a en effet identifié des restes dans un port Tang à YangzhouHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 53 . Enfin, les premiers céladons (qing) apparaissent, et sont appréciés tout particulièrement pour la dégustation du thé. Porcelaine xing Sous la dynastie des Tang, les plus hautes températures atteintes par les fours permirent l'apparition de porcelaines fines et translucides, dont la surface lisse évoque le jade blanc, et qui émettent un son musical au choc. On a très peu de traces des ateliers qui produisaient ces pièces splendides ; on en a cependant identifiés à Dingzhou, à Lincheng, et à Neiqiu, dans le HebeiHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 120 . Selon les poètes chinois de l'époque Tang, les porcelaines xing (chinois : 郉窯 ; pinyin : xíngyáo) avaient « l'éclat de l'argent et la blancheur de la neige »Cécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 83 à 110. Cette description poétique est encore aujourd'hui évoquée lorsque sont présentées des pièces xing, car elle rend bien compte de ce qui fait la beauté de ces pièces. Parmi les formes les plus fréquentes de porcelaine xing, on rencontre des vases, ou encore des théières à bec court, qui témoignent de l'importance prise par la cérémonie du thé ; la théière à bec court et à glaçure blanche était d'ailleurs de mise, puisque les théières ding étaient également très prisées, sans avoir cependant tout à fait l'éclat des pièces xing. Céramique « trois couleurs » (sāncǎi) ]] Les potiers Tang utilisèrent fréquemment des glaçures contenant du plomb, dont l'origine remonte aux Royaumes Combattants. Les céramiques Tang « trois couleurs » (chinois : 三彩 ; pinyin : sāncǎi ) sont ainsi appelées à cause des couleurs auxquelles elles font appel : le jaune provient de l'oxyde de fer (cuit en oxydation), le vert vient de l'oxyde de cuivre, le violet vient du manganèse. Mais les Tang introduisent une nouvelle et importante couleur, le bleu, obtenu à partir de l'oxyde de cobalt qu'ils importent du Moyen-OrientCet oxyde de cobalt est probablement importé de Perse par les nouvelles routes commerciales qu'ils ont ouvertes au travers de l'Asie centrale. Certaines des vaisselles « trois couleurs » des Tang témoignent d'ailleurs d'une inspiration marquée par la Perse de la dynastie des Sassanides. Les céramiques sancai, qu'il s'agisse de vases, ou de figurines, présentent un aspect bien particulier : les glaçures plombifères coulaient en effet à la cuisson, ce qui produisait des effets d'autant plus intéressants qu'elles ne recouvraient parfois qu'une portion de la céramique, le reste conservant sa couleur crème naturelle. Contrairement à ce que laisse entendre l'appellation de « trois couleurs », les plus belles statuettes Tang pouvaient parfois utiliser jusqu'à une douzaine de couleurs différentes. Les fours qui produisaient des céramiques « trois couleurs » se trouvaient dans les provinces du Henan, du Hebei, du Shaanxi, du Shanxi, et du Hunan. Le biscuit sancai était tout d'abord cuit sans glaçure, à 900°C. Puis on rajoutait les glaçures, pour cuire la poterie aux alentours de °CHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 55 . Figurines yong ]] Les figurines yong (chinois : 俑 ; pinyin : yǒng) sont des figurines faisant partie du mobilier funéraire (mingqi), souvent de petite taille, représentant par exemple des danseuses Tang aux longues manches, ou des musiciennes, ou encore des dames de la Cour aux costumes complexes. Ces petites pièces sont en général monochromes, et ne font que peu appel à des glaçures. Ces figurines sont la plupart du temps moulées, souvent le corps d'un côté, la tête de l'autre, et parfois sculptées pour en affiner la décoration. La terre cuite utilisée est d'une couleur crème très pâle. Il existe des figurines yong plus importantes, telles que les statuettes d'hommes ou de femmes à cheval, des colporteurs de vin d'Asie centrale, ou encore des chameliers, qui présentent souvent un type moyen-oriental, et non pas chinois. Ceci rappelle le dynamisme commercial de la Chine des Tang sur la route de la soie, où se rencontraient toutes sortes de civilisations différentes, et où l'on croisait les caravanes de chameaux de Bactriane utilisés pour traverser les déserts d'Asie centrale. Parmi les plus grandes statuettes funéraires, on trouve des palefreniers, des fonctionnaires civils, des guerriers, des « gardiens de tombe », ou encore des « rois célestes», qui protégeaient la tombe des mauvais esprits. Ces figurines de grande taille sont en général des céramiques « trois couleurs » (sancai). Céramiques Song Les porcelaines de la dynastie des Song (960 - 1279) sont renommées dans le monde entier pour leur beauté « classique » : formes simples et élégantes, glaçure unie, sur le modèle des céladons. À la différence du monde coloré et cosmopolite des Tang, les Song prisaient fort les classiques de la pensée confucéenne, et les nobles principes ; sur le plan artistique, ils privilégiaient une esthétique sobre et raffiné. Les céramiques d'époque Song sont d'ailleurs très souvent monochromes, et les motifs décoratifs, lorsqu'ils sont présents, restent très discrets. L'empereur Huizong, qui régna vers la fin de la dynastie des Song du nord, fut un grand connaisseur, auquel on doit la création des ateliers du palais, et les progrès réalisés alors par la céramique chinoiseHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 132. Les innovations techniques furent nombreuses pendant la dynastie des Song : les grands fours du nord commencent à utiliser le charbon à la place du bois ; on développe des fours plus élaborés, qui peuvent atteindre une température de °C ; on commence à utiliser le huozhao (« test de cuisson ») à Jingdezhen, qui fait appel à un échantillon dont on peut surveiller la cuisson de l'extérieur. Céladons Les céladons sont probablement les céramiques Song les plus connues en Occident. Le céladon (chinois : 青 ; pinyin : qīng : vert ou bleu-vert, couleur de l'herbe) désigne un grès porcelaineux, cuit en réduction à haute température, avec une couverte très vitrifiée et, dans le cas des céladons du nord, d'une couleur brun-vert caractéristique, due à l'oxydation lors du refroidissement du four. Le centre de production le plus important au nord était celui de Yaozhou, près de la ville de Tongchuan. Ces céladons présentent très souvent un décor discret en léger relief, moulé, incisé, ou encore gravé, mais toujours très net, qui donne un aspect soigné à la pièce. Au sud, les céladons de Longquan, de couleur plus pâle, vert olive, voire jaunâtre, diffèrent nettement des yaozhou, les céladons du nord. Les fours de Longquan faisaient appel à une température de cuisson de ° à °C sous les Song du nord, pour atteindre plus tard ° à °C sous les Song du sudHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 337 . Céramique ding Les ding (chinois : 定瓷 ; pinyin : dìngcí)) sont des porcelaines blanches exécutées sous les Song, présentant souvent une fine bordure sombre, de belle allure, même si, à la différence des Guan, par exemple, ce n'étaient pas en principe des pièces officielles utilisées par la Cour impériale. Le plus grand centre de production des ding se trouvait à 30 kilomètres au nord de Quyangxian, dans la province du Hebei, et en particulier au village de Jiancicun, qui, déjà sous les Tang, produisait des céramiques blanches rivales des xing. Céramique ru Les céramiques ru (chinois : 汝 ; pinyin : rǔ) furent produites pour la Cour impériale à partir de 1107, à Baofeng, dans la région de Ruzhou, dans la province du Henan ; cette production ne dure que vingt ans, jusqu'en 1127, date à laquelle les Song du nord abandonnèrent Kaifeng. Ce sont des céladons de très grande qualité, sans aucun décor, d'une couleur très particulière, puisqu'ils sont d'un bleu vert très pâle ; la couverte est onctueuse, et présente parfois de fines craquelures. Les contemporains tenaient ces céladons dans la plus haute estime. Il n'en existe plus guère aujourd'hui que soixante-dix pièces en toutLI, He : La Céramique chinoise (2006), page 134 . Ce n'est que récemment, en 1987, que l'on a découvert que le lieu, perdu depuis le siècle, où étaient produits les Ru se trouvait dans le Henan, à Baofeng, où se trouvaient des fours impériauxHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 134. Céramique jun La céramique jun (鈞窯), ou « glaçure flambée », est un autre style de porcelaine utilisée à la cour des Song du nord. Il se caractérise par un corps plus épais que les céramique ding ou ru ; les jun ont une couverte vitrifiée avec des reflets lavande ou pourpre, si épaisse et visqueuse d'aspect qu'elle produit l'impression de n'être pas encore figée. La production des jun était centrée à Yuxian, ou encore dans les environs de Lintu, dans le Henan. Les premiers fours jun virent le jour sous les Tang. Pour produire les jun, il fut fait appel sous les Song à une innovation technique : au lieu d'utiliser l'oxyde de fer pour obtenir des glaçures rouges, comme on le faisait depuis désormais 2000 ans, on utilisa pour la première fois de l'oxyde de cuivre. En raison du faible contenu d'aluminium, les glaçures « flambées » de ce type ont une forte tendance à couler, ce qui explique leur aspectHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 336 . On peut considérer que les jun sont une variété de céladon. L'utilisation de cendre de paille dans la couverte lui donne ses reflets, dont la couleur peut varier du bleu ciel au bleu grisâtre et au pourpre, en passant par le bleu lavande. Les jun furent produits pendant toute la période de la dynastie des Song du nord (960-1126) et jusqu'aux dynasties Jin (1115-1234) et Yuan (1271-1368). On a découvert en 1964 l'emplacement de l'atelier officiel baguadong à YuxianHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 135 . Une céramique noire mouchetée a été produite dans la vallée de Xiaobai au cours de la dynastie Tang et peut être considéré comme étant le précurseur de la céramique jun. Le fait de modifier la température des fours modifie la teinte de la couverte, technique connue sous le nom de yaobian Céramiques guan et ge Les guan (chinois : 官 ; pinyin : guān), comme les ge (chinois : 哥 ; pinyin : gē), sont des céramiques qui se caractérisent par un corps mince, contenant beaucoup de fer, une couverte blanche donnant une impression d'onctuosité, avec une couverte épaisse, pâle, d'un ton blanc ou beige. Les guan ou les ge présentent fréquemment un réseau de fines craquelures. Ce réseau de craquelures était obtenu par le potier en utilisant des coefficients de dilatation différents entre le corps et la couverte. Porcelaine qingbai On désigne sous le nom de porcelaine qingbai (« blanc bleuâtre » ; chinois : 青白 ; pinyin : qīngbái ) ou yingqing (« ombre verte » ; chinois : 影青 ; pinyin : yǐngqīng ) de belles porcelaines d'un blanc teinté de bleu pâle qui étaient fabriquées dans le sud de la Chine. Elles sont très fines et très résistantes ; elles sont fréquemment ornées de petits décors incisés, puis moulés, tels que des guirlandes de fleurs ou des vagues. Le rebord des coupes peut être nu et cerclé de métalCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, page 141 . Lorsque, sur un corps blanc et fin, la couverte avait un contenu en fer peu élevé (moins de 1%), les Chinois qualifiaient ces pièces, qui présentent un aspect très vitrifié, de « quasi-jade ». Céramique cizhou Les céramiques cizhou (chinois : 慈州 ; pinyin : cízhōu) sont une variété de grès, de couleur fréquemment grise ou chamois, à décor peint, incisé ou gravé sur un engobe ; le décor, généralement brun foncé, pouvait être obtenu de diverses façons : l'une des techniques consistait à recouvrir le vase d'un engobe blanc, et à inciser le décor de façon à mettre à nu le corps de l'objet ; celui-ci était alors enrobé d'une couverte, laissant apparaître le contraste entre le corps brun de l'objet et l'engobe blanc. On pouvait aussi utiliser le même procédé, en recouvrant tout d'abord l'objet d'un engobe brun, puis d'un engobe blanc, puis en incisant l'engobe blanc. L'inverse était également possible, en incisant un engobe brun posé sur un engobe blancCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 126 à 128. Céramiques Yuan La dynastie mongole des Yuan, héritière de Gengis Khan, régna sur la Chine de 1271 à 1368. Malgré le sort extrêmement dur que subirent à cette époque les populations chinoisesCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, page 156 De cent millions en 1125, la population chinoise serait tombé à quarante cinq millions en 1329 (Beurdeley : La céramique chinoise), elle sut encourager un certain épanouissement artistique, et promouvoir les échanges économiques comme les échanges d'idées, au milieu d'une cour cosmopolite. C'est d'ailleurs à cette époque que Marco Polo passera de nombreuses années à la cour de Kubilai Khan. Céladons Yuan Les Yuan produisent un grand nombre de pièces de céladon : les céladons yaozhou présentent de nouveaux motifs souvent empruntés à la nature, comme les cerfs, les poissons, les rhinocéros ; les gravures se simplifient, et les céladons yaozhou deviennent un article populaire. Les céladons longquan, d'une couleur souvent plus claire, continuent à être produits comme du temps des Song ; les ateliers se multiplient, et on en compte jusqu'à 300 le long du fleuve Ou. Ces céladons longquan atteignent sous les Yuan de grandes dimensions, puisque certains plats atteignent 70 centimètres de diamètre. La production de céladons longquan du temps des Yuan se caractérise par la nouvelle technique d'utilisation de motifs moulés, que' l'on applique sur la pièce : dragons, fruits, poissons font partie des motifs les plus fréquents. C'est sous la dynastie des Yuan que les céladons font la conquête de nombreux autres pays : ils s'exportent vers l'Inde, et surtout, vers l'Empire Ottoman, puisque Istambul abrite aujourd'hui, au palais de Topkapi, la plupart des céladons d'époque YuanOutre la beauté de ces plats, une raison essentielle à leur popularité chez les Ottomans est la réputation qu'avait la vaisselle de céladon de changer de couleur si l'on y plaçait des mets empoisonnés. Outre les céladons, les Yuan continuent également de produire des céramiques jun et qingbai. Porcelaines Yuan « bleu et blanc » Mais surtout, on voit apparaître des vases « bleu et blanc ». Même si quelques très rares prototypes de ces vases bleus et blancs avaient fait leur apparition à la fin de la dynastie des Song (voire quelques tous premiers essais sous les Tang), ce n'est vraiment que sous les Yuan que l'on commence à voir apparaître ce style de céramique, provenant pour la plupart de Jingdezhen, et dont la fantaisie des décors contraste avec le style épuré des céramiques Song. Sous l'influence de la peinture, des décors apparaissent sur ces vases, qui s'inspirent de la nature, avec des fleurs en tous genres et des animaux réels ou mythiques (tels que dragons et phénix). Bien souvent, ces vases « bleu et blanc » prendront des formes octogonales, soit au niveau du corps du vase lui-même, soit au niveau de son couvercle ou de sa base, que l'on ne retrouve pas dans la production des dynasties précédentes ou postérieures. Sous la dynastie Yuan, les fours jingdezhen améliorèrent la qualité technique de leur production, tout en s'éloignant du style classique des Song pour s'intéresser à l'art arabe, et concevoir des pièces « bleu et blanc » au décor exubérant. Ces évolutions contribuèrent à établir Jingdezhen comme le grand centre de production de la porcelaine pour les siècles suivantsHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, Thames & Hudson, 2006, pages 142 à 144. Céramiques Ming Sous les Ming (1368 - 1644), les céramiques « blanc de Chine », la poterie de terre naturellement rougeâtre de Yixing au Jiangsu, volontairement non vernie, et les pièces peintes de couleurs brillantes de Fahua au Shanxi sont connues. Les pièces en « bleu et blanc » des ères Yongle, Xuande et Chenghua de la dynastie Ming sont particulièrement renommées. Porcelaine Ming « bleu et blanc » On considère généralement que la dynastie des Ming a été l'âge d'or de la porcelaine « bleu et blanc »Cécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, page 176 . Jusqu'à la dynastie des Ming, et depuis les Tang, la couleur bleu des céramiques provenait du cobalt exclusivement importé du Moyen-Orient. Mais, au début de la dynastie des Ming, on trouva du cobalt en Chine ; il était un peu différent du cobalt persan, car le cobalt chinois contient un peu de manganèse, et donne en conséquence un bleu un peu moins pur. Aussi les potiers chinois mélangeaient-ils le cobalt chinois avec du cobalt importé. La proportion exacte de cobalt d'origine chinoise a permis de dater de façon assez précise les pièces d'époque MingCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, page 176. Les plus belles pièces datent du règne des empereurs Yongle (1403 - 1424), Xuande (1426 - 1435), Chenghua (1465 - 1487), et Zhengde (1506 - 1521). L'empereur Xuande en particulier s'intéressa personnellement à la céramique, et, à Jingdezhen, une soixantaine de fours travaillaient pour la Cour. Vers la fin de la dynastie, la production de porcelaine « bleu et blanc » s'intensifie, car une demande forte à l'exportation commence à naître : on retrouve des porcelaines Ming « bleu et blanc » en Iran, à Istambul, en Indonésie, au Japon, et en EuropeCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 186 et 187. « Blanc de Chine » La production de « blanc de Chine » d'époque Ming vient de deux origines : elle vient tout d'abord de Jingdezhen tout d'abord, le grand centre de production depuis l'époque des Yuan, d'où sortent des pièces à la couverte onctueuse, avec parfois un « décor secret » (anhua), qui n'est visible que par transparenceCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, page 188. Mais d'autres « blancs de Chine » sortent des ateliers du Fujian, dans le sud de la Chine, et proviennent des fours de DehuaLa production de céramique à Dehua est fort ancienne, puisqu'elle remonte au siècle. C'est Marco Polo qui, le tout premier, fit connaitre les céramiques de Dehua en Occident : leur style est plus lourd, et la couverte plus empâtée. Mais une question se pose sur les productions des fours de Dehua, qui est celle de leur datation : en effet, il n'est guère possible d'avoir la preuve que ces pièces dates bien de l'époque Ming, car la production à l'identique de « blanc de Chine » à Dehua a perduré jusqu'au siècle, pendant la dynastie Qing. Son aspect très onctueux est lié à l'utilisation d'une argile particulière, blanche, pure, à faible teneur alcaline, appelée le « blanc de lait » ou le « blanc du gros cochon » : cette argile se vitrifie à 1200°C, donnant des pièces à la pâte légèrement molleHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 272 . Céramiques Qing Sous la dynastie des Qing, d'origine mandchoue, et qui régna sur la Chine de 1644 à 1911, les techniques et les décors se firent de plus en plus élaborés, encouragés par les grands empereurs que furent Kangxi, Yongzheng et Qianlong. Ce dernier était sans doute le plus exigeant, n'hésitant pas à définir les motifs qu'il souhaitait, ou à réprimander toute baisse de qualitéEn 1741, l'empereur Qianlong envoya Lao Ge, du département de la maison impériale, pour renforcer le contrôle de la qualité de la production de Jingdezhen, dont il déplorait qu'elle eut baissé. La production augmenta considérablement, puisqu'elle atteignit le nombre de pièces produites chaque année pour la Cour impérialeHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 266. La variété des différents styles de céramiques devient considérable : doucai (« couleurs liées »), susancai (« trois couleurs unies »), wucai (« cinq couleurs », que nous connaissons comme étant la « famille verte »), ruancai (couleurs douces), comprenant le falangcai (couleurs émaillées), le fencai (« couleurs poudreuses »), le yangcai (« couleurs occidentales », que nous connaissons sous le nom de « famille rose »), et aussi les glaçures monochromes : « sang de bœuf », jaune impérial, « rouge occidental » (yanghong).... De plus, on continue à fabriquer certaines productions des époques antérieures, en particulier Song et Ming : guan, ge, « bleu et blanc »He Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, pages 266 à 271 . La dynastie Qing vit aussi l'exportation en direction de l'Europe se développer considérablement. Ce fut d'abord l'empereur Kangxi qui lança la pratique des cadeaux d'objets de porcelaine offerts aux souverains étrangers. Puis l'exportation se développa, entraînant l'apparition de formes et de motifs destinés à répondre à la demande étrangère, comme par exemple la porcelaine de Canton (à partir du ), pièces aux couleurs variées peintes dans le port du Sud de la Chine sur des porcelaines fabriquées à Jingdezhen. Porcelaine Qing « bleu et blanc » ]] À l'époque de l'empereur Kangxi (1661 - 1722), au début de la dynastie des Qing, le bleu de cobalt est de mieux en mieux raffiné pour en éliminer les impuretés (manganèse) ; il atteint dès lors le summum de sa qualité, qu'on a qualifié de « bleu saphir », d'une parfaite limpidité. Le recours à diverses nuances de bleu renforcent encore la délicatesse de ces pièces. Les formes sont multiples : potiches, ensemble de cinq pièces (en général trois potiches et deux cornets), bols, plats richement décorés, assiettes, théières et tasses, « vases gobelets », longs et élancés. On produit aussi des accessoires de lettré, tels que des porte-pinceaux. Les vases de cette époque portent des décors variés : motifs floraux, mais aussi scènes tirées de romans célèbres, paysages fameux, oiseau sur une branche fleurie, décor à fleur d'aubépine. Ces décors des pièces « bleu et blanc » d'époque Kangxi seront repris par le peintre Whistler dans son célèbre tableau « La Princesse du pays de la porcelaine ». On retrouve par ailleurs d'autres thèmes classiques, tels que les Huit Symboles bouddhistes, ou le thème de la longévité mettant en scène grues et pins (songhechangchun : « grue et pin pour le printemps », ou encore, helutongchun : « grue et cerf unis pour le printemps »)He Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 320. Sous le règne de Yongzheng, la production « bleu et blanc » cherche à retrouver le style Ming, mais la copie n'est pas parfaitement fidèle ; le bleu cherche à imiter celui, moins limpide que le « bleu saphir », des pièces de l'époque Xuande, en le mouchetant de noir. « Famille rose » (yangcai) , divinité taoïste figurant sur un plat de porcelaine de la « famille rose », d'époque Yongzheng (Dynastie des Qing)]] C'est sous le règne de l'empereur Yongzheng (1723 - 1735) que commence la vogue des « coquilles d'œuf », porcelaines extrêmement fines et pourtant très dures, décorées d'émaux de la « famille rose ». Mais le terme de « famille rose » a été créé au siècle par Albert Jacquemart, et ne correspond pas à un terme chinois unique : les expressions utilisées par les Chinois pour décrire ces porcelaines sont fencai (« couleurs poudreuses ») ou encore yangcai (« couleurs étrangères » ; chinois : 洋彩 ; pinyin : yángcǎi) : en effet, l'émail rose utilisé est un précipité d'or découvert par André Cassius, de Leyde, vers 1670, et introduit en Chine aux alentours de 1720Cécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 217 à 257. On trouvera aussi le terme plus général de falangcai (« couleurs d'émail »), ou, plus tard, de ruancai (« couleurs douces »). « Famille verte » (yingcai) (Dynastie des Qing)]] Les Ming avaient déjà lancé la production de porcelaines comportant de nombreuses couleurs, et en particulier les wucai (« cinq couleurs ») ; à partir de cette avancée, on verra apparaître sous le règne de Kangxi, au début de la dynastie des Qing, un nouveau type de porcelaine polychrome, la « famille verte » (chinois : 硬彩 ; pinyin : yìngcǎi, « couleurs vives »). La « famille verte », selon le nom que lui a donné Albert Jacquemart au siècle, se distingue en particulier des wucai de l'époque Ming par la disparition du bleu turquoise, et l'apparition d'un émail bleu proche du lavande. On trouve aussi le rouge tiré du fer, le violet tiré du manganèse, le jaune tiré du titane, et une très riche palette de vert, comprenant jusqu'à huit nuances différentesCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, page 221. Production de la Compagnie des Indes orientales On connait sous ce nom les porcelaines exécutées en Chine pour satisfaire les commandes des Européens. Le rôle de la Compagnie des Indes orientales n'était donc pas de produire ces céramiques, mais seulement de les acheminer de Chine en Europe. Les Européens apprécient ces céramiques, en s'intéressant tout d'abord aux porcelaines « bleu et blanc » ; puis l'intérêt se porte sur les pièces des familles rose et verte, caractéristiques des règnes de Yongzheng et de Qianlong, à la fin du et au début du siècles. Enfin, de nombreuses pièces sont fabriquées à Jingdezhen « en blanc » ou seulement partiellement décorées, pour être terminées à Canton, avec des sujets qui pouvaient être totalement européens : personnages occidentaux en costumes du siècle, inscriptions en alphabet latin, armoiries... Les objets les plus demandés étaient la vaisselle, bien sûr, mais aussi les objets de toilette tels que plats à barbe, brocs, crachoirs, ou encore des objets divers tels que chandeliers ou appliques. Chaque pays d'Europe envoie en Chine des modèles pour y être reproduits par la céramique locale : choppes de bière, pots à pharmacie, gobelets de Delft, Moustiers, etcCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 259 à 273 . Influence de la céramique chinoise dans le monde ( au siècles)]] En Corée, l'influence de la céramique chinoise se fait sentir très tôt, dès l'occupation d'une partie du pays par la Chine de 108 avant Jésus-Christ à 313 après Jésus-Christ. C'est à ce moment qu'apparurent les premiers fours, sans doute au plus tard vers le siècle après Jésus-ChristInfluence de la céramique chinoise en Asie de l'est et du sud-est. L'art de la céramique en Corée connut un développement rapide, et produisit des pièces de céladon raffinées. La porcelaine coréenne blanche connut une grand popularité au siècle, et était souvent décorée de cuivre. Vers le milieu de la période Joseon, vers la fin du siècle, les potiers coréens produisirent des céramiques « bleu et blanc », faisant appel à l'oxyde de cobalt. Au Japon, pays voisin de la Chine, et tout imprégné au début de son histoire de culture chinoise, le premier contact avec la céramique chinoise se fit assez tôt : c'est en effet dès l'époque de Nara, au siècle, que fut tentée la première assimilation de la céramique chinoise. La Cour japonaise connaissait d'élégants vases sancai (« trois couleurs »), caractéristiques de la dynastie des Tang. La beauté de ces céramiques faisait d'elles des objets rituels, comme le montre l'une de ces pièces conservées au Shōsō-in. Les « trois couleurs » Tang firent plus qu'influencer la céramique japonaise : elles apportèrent au Japon la révélation de la couleurD. et V. Élisseeff, La Civilisation japonaise, 1974, Les Grandes Civilisations - Arthaud, page 305, . Mais, sans doute du fait de l'importance donnée aux objets laqués, le Japon ne connu pas de véritable développement de la céramique avant la fin du XVIe siècleDéveloppement de la céramique japonaise grâce aux prisonniers coréens à la fin du siècle. À partir de 1616 se développa une production autochtone de porcelaine, inspirée de la production chinoise, au travers des potiers coréens ramenés de force de leur pays après l'invasion de la Corée par le Japon à la fin du siècle Importance des potiers coréens pour le développement de la céramique japonaise au siècle. De plus, l'invasion de la Chine par les Mandchous se traduisit à partir de 1640, et pendant plusieurs décennies, par un afflux de potiers chinois vers la région d'Arita, au Japon, ce qui contribua à l'amélioration des techniques. La production de porcelaine japonaise la plus connue est la porcelaine d'Imari, produite à Arita, et par ailleurs largement exportée vers l'Europe. En Europe enfin, ce fut la découverte de la porcelaine chinoise par les Italiens au siècle, puis l'étude que fit au le Père jésuite François Xavier d'Entrecolles de la technique mise au point à Jingdezhen, qui furent à l'origine des productions de porcelaine en Europe. Dès 1712, le Père d'Entrecolles avait ramené les premiers échantillons de kaolin. Mais ce ne fut que vers 1765 qu'on découvrit en France un gisement de kaolin à Saint-Yrieix-la-Perche, au sud de Limoges, et qu'on put dès lors produire de la porcelaine en France, sans doute aux alentours de 1769Découverte du kaolin à Saint-Yrieix et fabrication des premières porcelaines en France. Faux et reproductions , qui régna à la fin du siècle et au tout début du siècle]] , produit en Italie du nord au milieu du siècle Musée du Louvre.]] Les potiers chinois ont une longue tradition, souvent encouragée par la Cour impériale elle-même, de reproduire les techniques et les styles des dynasties précédentes. Ceci peut compliquer l'identification précise de l'origine de la pièce et de sa datation, mais ne peut en aucun cas être considéré comme étant un faux, ni même une reproduction. Cependant, faux et reproductions ont jalonné l'histoire de la céramique chinoise, et continuent d'être produits aujourd'hui en nombre toujours croissant. * Des reproductions des céladons longquan de la dynastie des Song furent exécutées à Jingdezhen au début du siècle, mais des faux caractérisés ont également été faits en mélangeant une poudre de pierre jaune dans la couverte, et en vieillissant ensuite artificiellement les pièces obtenues en les faisant bouillir dans un bouillon bien gras, puis en les stockant pendant un bon mois dans un égout aussi sale que possible. Le Père d'EntrecollesLe Père d'Entrecolles est un jésuite qui, après une observation soigneuse des techniques mises en œuvre à Jingdezhen, où l'avait amené son apostolat, introduisit la technique de la porcelaine en Europe au siècle, grâce à deux lettres qu'il envoya en y consignant les secrets de la fabrication de la porcelaine chinoise consigne que, par ces procédés, ces céramiques pouvaient être vendues en prétendant qu'elles dataient de trois ou quatre sièclesDeux lettres écrites par le Père François Xavier d'Entrecolles sur Ceramics Today.com - Voir partie de la lettre. * Les statuettes funéraires Tang ont été abondamment copiées à l'époque moderne, depuis bientôt près d'un siècle. Même l'un des critères d'authenticité les plus significatifs, qui est la légère irisation qui apparait assez fréquemment en lumière rasante à la surface de la pièce, a parfois été imitée par d'habiles faussaires de Hong-KongCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, page 102. * Les porcelaines de la Compagnies des Indes elles-mêmes ont fait l'objet de faux au siècle, rarement d'ailleurs de fabrication chinoise, mais en provenance de France, des Pays-Bas ou encore de Hongrie. Ces faux sont souvent des reproductions de bonne qualité, exécutées sans intention de tromperie, mais dont on a meulé les marques d'identification. Ces pièces sont cependant d'une qualité sensiblement inférieure aux originaux, ce qui permet de les identifierCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, page 268. * À la fin du siècle, de fausses porcelaines de la « famille noire » ont été produites, de façon suffisamment convaincantes pour tromper les experts d'alors. On peut encore voir de telles pièces dans les musées de nos jours. Certains experts d'aujourd'hui soutiennent que la porcelaine d'émaux de la famille noire ne fut pas du tout produite pendant le règne de Kangxi, mais ceci est contestéAnthony De Boulay, Chinese Porcelain, Octopus Books, London, 1973 . * Durant les dernières années du siècle, les porcelaines « bleu et blanc » de la période Kangxi (de 1662 à 1722) firent l'objet d'un engouement considérable en Europe, ce qui ne manqua pas de générer la production à Jingdezhen de grandes quantités de porcelaine ressemblant à celles des périodes précédentes. À proprement parler, on ne peut cependant pas dans ce cas qualifier ces productions de faux, ni même véritablement de reproductions convaincantes, même si certaines portent les quatre sinogrammes de la marque de l'empereur Kangxi, ce qui continue à créer une certaine confusion encore aujourd'hui. Reste que les véritables pièces d'époque Kangxi portent justement rarement ces sinogrammes : on les authentifie plutôt par les cachets, les marques symboliques, ou les emblèmes qu'ils portent (champignon sacré, svastika, les « huit objets précieux » bouddhistes, etc.)Cécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, page 228. Datation et authentification Le date de fabrication d'un objet en céramique peut être déterminée par thermoluminescenceLien sur l'utilisation de la thermoluminescence pour la datation et l'authentification des « trois couleurs » Tang. Celle-ci permet d'exploiter la propriété qu'ont un certain nombre de cristaux, comme le quartz et le feldspath, d'accumuler au cours du temps, sous forme d'énergie au niveau atomique, l'irradiation naturelle et cosmique du lieu où ils se trouvent. Quand ils sont ensuite soumis à une très forte température, ils restituent l'énergie accumulée sous forme de lumière (photons). Le carbone 14 est, lui, utilisé pour la datation des sites archéologiques très anciens ; la datation par le carbone 14 est en effet une méthode de datation radiométrique basée sur la mesure de l'activité radiologique du carbone 14 (14C) contenu dans de la matière organique dont on souhaite connaître l'âge absolu, c'est à dire le temps écoulé depuis sa mort. C'est donc une méthode inappropriée en principe à la datation de céramiques, puisqu'elles ne sont pas composées de matière organique ; en revanche, le carbone 14 permet une datation fiable de sites très anciens où se trouvent quelques éléments organiques, ce qui a permis de dater de façon précise les céramiques des sites de Peiligang ou de Yangshao par exempleHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 19 . Outre ces méthodes proprement scientifiques, efficaces mais coûteuses, il existe d'autres moyens d'identifier et de dater les différentes pièces, tels que l'aspect du dessous de la céramique (marque de pernettes, voire de sable), la connaissance des différentes marques, sinogrammes et symboles que l'on peut attendre sur chaque type de pièce, ou encore la connaissance du système de « dates cycliques » (Ganzhi), etc. Mais on rentre là rapidement dans le domaine de l'expertise proprement diteCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 289 à 304. Galerie De Yangshao aux Qin (4000 à 221 avant J.-C. environ) Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - water jar.jpg|Jarre à eau de la période néolithique : culture Yangshao (de 4000 à 3000 avant JC, environ) Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - painted jar.jpg|Jarre peinte de la culture Majiayao, fin de la période néolithique (3300 à 2200 avant JC) Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - black pottery goblet.jpg|Gobelet de poterie noire de la fin de la période néolithique : culture de Longshan (2500 à 2000 avant JC, environ) Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - large grey mug.jpg|Grande chope grise, culture Longshan, fin de la période néolithique (2500 à 2000 avant JC environ) Image:ZhouVase.JPG|Vase de terre cuite, dynastie Zhou, au siècle avant JC British Museum Image:WarringStatesPeriod-CeladonZhong(Bell)-ShanghaiMuseum-May27-08.jpg|Cloche de céramique de la période des Royaumes Combattants (453 à 221 avant JC) Image:Terracotta pmorgan.jpg|Soldats de l'Armée enterrée de Qin Shi Huangdi (enterrés vers 210 avant JC) Han (202 avant J.-C. à 220 après J.-C.) Image:Cernuschi Museum 20060812 072.jpg|Cruche en terre cuite en forme d'oie, avec des dessins de laque, Han de l'ouest, fin du avant JC jusqu'au début du siècle après JC Image:Tripod cauldron, earthenware with paint, Western Han Dynasty.JPG|Tripode de terre cuite peinte, dynastie des Han de l'ouest, fin du siècle avant JC jusqu'au siècle après JC Image:Cernuschi Museum 20060812 053.jpg|A Han celadon Pôt avec couvercle en forme de montagne et décor animalier Image:Cernuschi Museum 20060812 056.jpg|Deux vases de terre cuite des Han de l'ouest avec des acrobates Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - painted figure of a cavalryman.jpg|Statuette funéraire en céramique représentant un cavalier et son cheval, dynastie des Han de l'ouest Image:Pottery tower 6.JPG|Terre cuite funéraire d'époque Han représentant une maquette de tour d'habitation reliées par un pont Image:Pottery palace 1.JPG|Terre cuite funéraire d'époque Han représentant la maquette d'un palais Trois Royaumes, Jin, Dynasties du Nord et du Sud, Sui (220 à 618 après J.-C.) Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - celadon candle holder.jpg|Chandelier de céladon en forme de lion accroupi, de la période des Trois Royaumes (220 à 265) ; provient du royaume de Wu de l'est Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - celadon soul vase.jpg|Jarre de céladon avec une décoration architecturale, de la dynastie Jin (265 - 420) Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - black glazed jug with rooster head.jpg|Une cruche à glaçure noire, pour le vin ou l'eau, avec un bec en forme de coq, dynastie Jin (265 - 420) Image:Cernuschi Museum 20060812 123.jpg|Dames de compagnie de céramique, de la dynastie des Wei du nord, au siècle Image:Footed lamp with lions, earthenware, 6th century.JPG|Lampe de céramique, à pied, avec des lions, datant soit des dynasties du nord, soit de la dynastie Sui, siècle Image:Covered and footed earthenware vessel, Northern Qi Dynasty.JPG|Récipient de céramique, à pied, recouvert, datant de la dynastie des Qi du nord, (550 - 577) Image:Green glazed earthenware jar, Northern Qi Dynasty.JPG|Jarre à glaçure verte, avec une décoration de motifs appliqués, dynastie des Qi du nord (550 - 577) Image:Sui-WhiteGlazedFigurineWomanHoldingJar-ShanghaiMuseum-May27-08.jpg|Figurine à couverte blanche représentant une femme portant une jarre, dynastie Sui, (581 - 618) Tang (618 à 906) Image:Joueuse de polo Tang 29102.jpg|Joueuse de polo Tang, Musée Guimet. Ces statuettes de joueuses de polo sur des « chevaux volants » sont les plus recherchées Image:Tang-PolychromeGlazedPotteryFigurineOfEquestrian-ShanghaiMuseum-May27-08.jpg|Figurine sancai (« trois couleurs ») de la dynastie Tang, représentant un cavalier et sa monture Image:Dame Chine Guimet 291003.jpg|Dame de la Cour d'époque Tang. L'extrême sophistication du costume est caractéristique : manches longues, chaussures à larges bouts recourbés, épaulettes marquées Image:Westerner on a camel.jpg|Chamelier du Moyen-Orient sur un chameau de Bactriane : figurine sancai de la dynastie Tang Image:Earthenware jar with green and yellow glaze, Tang Dynasty.JPG|Jarre de céramique avec glaçures verte et jaune, première moitié du siècle Image:Plat rond Dynastie Tang Musée Guimet 2418.jpg|Plat rond de céramique sancai orné d'un motif floral, ou siècle Image:Plat à offrandes Chine Musée Guimet 2418 1.jpg|Plat à offrande en céramique sancai, siècle Image:Plat à offrandes Chine Musée Guimet 2418 3.jpg|Plat à offrande en céramique sancai, avec six lobes, siècle Song (960 à 1279) Image:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 231103.jpg|Céladon d'époque Song Image:Petite jarre Musée Guimet 2418.jpg|Céladon yaozhou datant des Song du Nord Image:Song celadon 5-tube jar and cover.JPG|Céladon d'époque Song Image:B-Qingbai-Kanne.JPG|Une théière de porcelaine de style qingbai, provenant de Jingdezhen Image:Museum für Ostasiatische Kunst Dahlem Berlin Mai 2006 043.jpg|Vase funéraire et son couvercle, grès à glaçure verte, dynastie des Song du nord (960 - 1127) Image:Song Dynasty Celadon Vase.jpg|Vase de céladon longquan de la dynastie Song Image:Stoneware tea bowls, Song Dynasty.jpg|Bols à thé de céladon, dynastie des Song Image:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 241101.jpg|Pièces de céladon longquan, siècle Image:Box with floral medallions Asian Art Museum SF B60P190.JPG|Boîte de porcelaine qingbai avec des médaillons de fleurs Image:Song Dynasty Porcelain Bottle.jpg|Bouteille ding avec un pigment d'oxyde de fer sur une couverte transparente, siècle ; Freer Gallery, F1959.6. Yuan (1279 à 1368) Image:FFM-SeladonTopf02.JPG|Jarre en céladon de la fin de la dynastie Yuan, montrant un travail d'ornementation comportant des pêches, des lotus, des pivoines, des saules et des palmes Image:Coupe lobée Musée Guimet 2418.jpg|Plat de la dynastie Jin ou de la dynastie Yuan, ou siècle Image:Celadon dish with applied dragon design.JPG|Céladon longquan, ou siècle Image:Palace kitchens Topkapi 2007 011.jpg|Plat de céladon avec un décor floral Image:Covered jar, Longquan celadon stoneware, Yuan Dynasty.jpg|Jarre recouverte en céladon longquan, siècle Ming (1368 à 1644) Image:Ming-Schale1.jpg|Plat de porcelaine « bleu et blanc » de la dynastie Ming, représentant un dragon Image:B-Dehua-Guanyin.JPG|Guanyin (Boddhisatva de la Compassion) avec des enfants ; statuette « blanc de Chine » de Dehua Image:Ming bowl.jpg|Bol de porcelaine d'époque Ming, avec un décor floral Image:B-Mingteller.JPG|Plat de porcelaine de la dynastie Ming, avec un décor de branches d'arbre, de feuilles et une bordure florale Image:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 271102.jpg|Plat de porcelaine de 1634, durant le règne de l'empereur Chongzhen (1627 - 1644) Image:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 271108.jpg|Vase de porcelaine du règne de l'empereur Jiajing (1521 - 1567) Image:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 261101.jpg|Vase Ming de style wucai Image:Seated Buddha Asian Art Museum SF B70P4.JPG|Statue de Bouddha assis, en céramique à glaçures verte et jaune, d'époque Ming Qing (1644 à 1912) Image:Kangxi - Nantoyousou Collection.jpg|Kangxi, période de transition (1644 - 1680) Image:Kangxi transitional porcelain Bowl.jpg|Kangxi, période de transition (1644 - 1680) Image:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 281109.jpg|Aiguière de porcelaine à couvercle du règne de Kangxi (1661 - 1722) Image:Bouteille rouge Musée Guimet 2418.jpg|Porcelaine à glaçure rouge du règne de Yongzheng (1722 - 1735) Image:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 291101.jpg|Européen à cheval, porcelaine de la première moitié du siècle : pièce pour l'exportation Image:Qing vase p1070256.jpg|Porcelaine du règne de Qianlong (1735 - 1796) Image:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 291106.jpg|Plat de porcelaine du règne de Qianlong (1735 - 1796) : pièce de commande pour la Compagnie des Indes orientales De la chute des Qing (1912) à aujourd'hui Image:Porcelain Workshop, Jingdezhen, Jiangxi, China.jpg|Décoration de la porcelaine à Jingdezhen, de nos jours. Sources d'information Notes Références Bibliographie * He Li, La Céramique chinoise, Thames & Hudson, 2006 * Cécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, Office du livre, Fribourg - Éditions Vilo, Paris, 1974 * Georges Le Gars, Imari : Faïences et porcelaines du Japon, de Chine et d'Europe, Éditions Massin, Paris, 2004 * Mario Prodan, La poterie T'ang, Paris, Arts et Métiers Graphiques, 1960, 186p. J. et Bingling, Y. Ayers, Blanc de Chine: Divine Images in Porcelain, China Institute, New York, 2002 J. et Kerr, R. Ayers, Blanc de Chine Porcelain from Dehua, Art Media Resources Ltd, 2000 Timothy Brook, The Confusions of Pleasure : Commerce and Culture in Ming China. Berkeley and Los Angeles, University of California Press, 1998. Craig Clunas, Superfluous Things : Material Culture and Social Status in Early Modern China, Urbana: University of Illinois Press, 1991 and Honolulu: University of Hawai'i Press, 2004 P.J. Donnelly, Blanc de Chine, Faber and Faber, London, 1969 Wen C. Fong et James C.Y. Watt, Possessing the Past : Treasures from the National Palace Museum Taipei, New York : The Metropolitan Museum of Art, 1996 Lian Gao, « The Tsun Sheng Pa Chien, AD 1591, by Kao Lien » (Trad. Arthur Waley) Yearbook of Oriental Art and Culture, 1, 1924-25 J. Harrison-Hall, Ming Ceramics in the British Museum, British Museum, London Rose et Wood Kerr, Nigel Kerr, Science and Civilisation in China, Volume 5, Part XII: Ceramic Technology, Cambridge University Press, 2004 Suzanne Kotz, (ed.) Imperial Taste. Chinese Ceramics from the Percival David Foundation, Chronicle Books, San Francisco, 1989 LI, Chu-tsing Li et James C.Y. Watt, ed. The Chinese scholar's studio : artistic life in the late Ming period, New York: Thames and Hudson, 1987. He Li, Chinese Ceramics. The New Standard Guide, Thames and Hudson, London, 1996 He Li et Michael Knight, Power and Glory : Court Art of China’s Ming Dynasty, San Francisco : Asian Art Museum, 2008 Daisy Lion-Goldschmidt (Trad. Kahterine Warson), Ming Porcelain, New York : Rizzoli, 1978 S. Moujian, An Encyclopedia of Chinese Art, 1986 Stacey Pierson, Earth, Fire and Water : Chinese Ceramic Technology, Percival David Foundation of Chinese Art, University of London, 1996 N. Wood, Chinese Glazes : Their Chemistry, Origins and Re-creation, A & C Black, London, and University of Pennsylvania Press, USA, 2007 Articles connexes * Céramique * Porcelaine * Kaolin * Feldspath * Jingdezhen et la porcelaine * Père d'Entrecolles * Céramique coréenne * Porcelaine d'Imari Liens externes * Deux lettres écrites par le Père François Xavier d'Entrecolles (Ceramics Today.com) * Intéressante thèse sur la restauration d'une coupe chinoise du siècle Catégorie:Histoire de l'art Catégorie:Culture chinoise Catégorie:Céramique de:Chinesisches Porzellan en:Chinese ceramics es:Cerámica china fa:چینی pt:Cerâmica da China Artículos relacionados *Guerreros de terracota *Cultura de Yangshao *Chinese ceramics Categoría:China Categoría:Cerámica China